


Meow

by MemoyC



Category: DC Animated Universe
Genre: M/M, OOC, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoyC/pseuds/MemoyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>布鲁斯被魔法变成猫了，克拉克心想，真是老天有眼。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meow

**Author's Note:**

> 隔了很久的两次完成，所以觉得画风突变不是错觉2333

“布鲁斯！”穿着超人制服的克拉克朝岸上喊，“来嘛！”他撩起一点碧蓝的海水。  
趴在沙滩上的男人动了动头上的尖耳朵，抬起下巴看向他，他长长的尾巴在身后思考似的一卷一卷，但看起不打算挪动一丝一毫。  
——布鲁斯“变成”了一只猫。也许外观看起来只是多了猫耳朵和猫尾巴，但事实上他的心性在魔法的影响下都变得和猫差不多了。他会舔自己的手背，会喵喵叫（是的），不怎么愿意穿上衣服，变得更加矫捷，拥有惊人的动态视力——还有一切猫咪喜欢干与不喜欢干的事情，后者比如，他喜欢和克拉克玩，但他完全不想下水。  
蝙蝠侠的暂时缺席让整个联盟都变得忙碌起来，经过马不停蹄、大部分事终于都被处理妥当的一个礼拜后，超人觉得是时候带布鲁斯出来让他们都放松一下了。这个太平洋上无人的小海岛，阳光充足且十分安全。“来嘛布鲁斯！”克拉克摆动手臂激起一些海水泼向那只大猫，猝不及防被淋的布鲁斯这次给了他一个蝙蝠侠式的瞪视，克拉克以为他会嫌弃地甩甩尾巴挪动到不被骚扰的远处，但下一秒长着猫耳的蝙蝠侠突然跳起朝他扑了过来、双手摁住他肩膀直把克拉克压进海水里。  
“嘿！”克拉克重新抬起身后笑着揽住怀里的人，布鲁斯几乎也湿透了，他下意识的抖着那对多出来的耳朵摆脱水珠，双手撑在克拉克胸口上，眼睛却一直凝视着克拉克，“布鲁斯。”克拉克放柔声音叫他，然后布鲁斯靠过来用舌头舔掉了克拉克鼻尖上滑落下来的海水。在他没有退回去之前克拉克就吻了上去，海水咸咸的味道还停留在布鲁斯舌尖上，他用力地舔过他的舌面，上颚，口腔的每个角落，直至他们分享了对方的每一寸呼吸和味道。布鲁斯在他嘴里发出细小的哼声，尾巴则若有若无地合着舌头吸吮的节奏扫过他按揉他后背的手。  
阳光，沙滩，他和他只爱穿一条纯棉内裤的猫。克拉克觉得他这会儿会想做一些糟糕的事是正常的，何况布鲁斯已经开始用脸颊蹭他的脖子了。正午刚过，太阳改变了角度，先前被烤得灼热的沙子在树荫下热度舒适。超人从水里捞起布鲁斯，让他们降落在这片柔软的白沙滩上。他伸手抚摸那对耳朵、摩挲黑发，而后向下按揉后颈，布鲁斯眯起眼从喉咙深处发出了猫咪舒服时特有的那种呼噜声，那让克拉克忍不住又俯下身去跟他接吻。那对黑暗骑士的锋利眼睛此刻变得和蓝绿的海水一样，他微微挺起身黏着克拉克，尾巴以一种奇妙的弧度来回摆动触碰着对方，在钢铁之子的皮肤上留下难耐的痒感。  
克拉克简直要为这难得一见的诚实笑起来。布鲁斯恢复以后如果能记得起来他长着猫耳尾巴时都做了些什么，那可真是要——小小的痛感在他舌上绽开，是催促。  
“嘘……”克拉克微笑着亲吻这猫科动物优雅有力的脖颈，“我们没必要着急，布鲁斯。”他的嘴唇与手指在身下人身上各处点燃火焰，缓慢又温柔，但布鲁斯在他的爱抚下就没那么有耐心了，他蹬动着腿，赤裸的脚推开细腻温暖的沙子，却更加将自己陷进欲望的拥抱。那条仅有的内裤因为刚才扑向克拉克的那一下已经完全湿透，紧贴在布鲁斯翘起的阴茎上，将形状颜色都勾勒得无比清晰。当克拉克终于把手放到布鲁斯的胯骨上，后者不可抑制地扭动起来，然后在克拉克终于含入他的时候细细地哭叫出声。  
一股暖意充满克拉克的胸口。他握住蝙蝠侠美妙的屁股充满爱意地一次次含入又吐出他，在顶端轻咬吮吸，揉搓他肿胀的双球，引发更多甜腻的声响。这缓慢的节奏像身后的海浪一样摇荡着他们，布鲁斯随着他吞吐的节奏挺动起伏，慢慢逐渐收紧双腿夹住了克拉克的身体，“呜呜——”他哼哼，更用力的挺起下身，僵着尾巴用潮湿的蓝眼睛满是渴望地望着他。  
但克拉克退了开来，留下布鲁斯涨红的、湿漉漉的阴茎在高潮濒临处颤抖不已。布鲁斯发出像是抽泣一般的急促呜咽。“想要吗？”克拉克贴着他不断喘息的嘴唇温柔的问，注视这人难得一见的在欲望中煎熬无助的甜美模样，那双黑色猫耳甚至都向后折了起来——“……呜呜呜！！！”布鲁斯也许并不能听懂他究竟在说什么，但他懂得该怎么表达他想要的东西，他用他的一切磨蹭着克拉克，哀求着，变长的指甲挠着超人的后背，尾巴也紧紧卷缠上了他的大腿。但是他想要的东西并没有来，克拉克打开了他给布鲁斯带的防晒乳——牛奶味的——倒在手指上抚摸上了那个紧实的屁股。手指侵入的时候布鲁斯挣扎起来，他露出尖尖的牙齿、发出低沉的喉音抗议着，但他的身体也许并未抗议得那么认真，事实上因为他的扭动，克拉克发现自己的手指进入得更加容易。“放松……布鲁斯……”他轻哄着，用另一只手去抚摸那人的脸，拇指抚摸、按入双唇，然后被狠狠地咬住来回研磨——他的手指碰到某一点的时候、他身下的躯体猛地弹了起来。布鲁斯像是有点疑惑地看向他，灼热的内壁却因这阵强烈的快感紧紧吸住了克拉克的手指。“舒服吗？”克拉克笑着俯身去亲吻对方的额头，挤进了更多的手指，带入更多黏腻的乳液，他再次按压那个甜美的点，让布鲁斯扭动着放声呻吟起来。他们这样半是扩张半是玩闹的搞了很久，毛茸茸的猫尾巴开始不满足的反复扫蹭克拉克的手臂，超人终于撤出了四根手指，将胀痛不堪的阴茎解放出来，灼热的头部触碰后穴。布鲁斯为此更加打开了双腿，移动自己让那根巨大的阴茎得以摩擦穴口敏感的皮肤，发出一阵颤抖的、渴望的模糊声音。  
“喔我会爱死你这样的……”克拉克不得不按住这只热情的小猫，否则他简直要就这么射出来。“你一直都这么喜欢我是不是……”他贴上那对已经被吻得鲜红依然不止餍足的嘴唇，推动腰部慢慢将自己挤进了布鲁斯的穴口，快感瞬间从他被紧紧吸吮吞入的阴茎散发淹没到全身的每一个细胞。“布鲁斯……”他埋入那人因急促喘息而起伏的颈窝，埋入牛奶和布鲁斯的味道，恨不得将自己的每一寸都埋入他，占满他，尤其当布鲁斯是这么柔软又坦诚的为他敞开，高温紧致的内壁紧紧吸着他，抓紧他攀附他，毫无保留毫无遮掩。  
他不可能再保持冷静了。超人猛的抽出来又深深地撞进去，布鲁斯因为这突然的重击尖叫起来，但只为他招来更重的抽插，那根非人尺寸的阴茎狠狠顶进他的身体，折磨他脆弱敏感的肠壁。痛感携着细密的快感让他整个人在晃动中战栗不已，但这感觉如此熟悉，无论是覆盖在他身上的重量，拥抱他的温度，还是他身体里那东西勾起的全部快感、欲望、还有他胸口膨胀的沉重热度，都让他感到渴望，正确，无可比拟。他不知道该怎么办，只能在感官风暴里竭力抓住那个一次又一次深深埋进他身体的人，用腿圈住他的腰，舔他的脸颊，舔他强壮的下巴，直至那人在越发疯狂的抽插中压过来封住了他的全部呼吸。  
克拉克射了出来。布鲁斯因为身体里喷发的滚烫精液而猛烈颤抖，他的头向后仰去，多出来的耳朵与尾巴都僵住，腿脚痉挛着深陷入沙子，也到达了高潮。他们就这样在入狂浪般碾过彼此的快感中等待落潮，然后克拉克动了动，精液就从穴口黏腻地溢了出来。高潮以后的布鲁斯软绵绵地靠在他怀里，浑身散发着牛奶，汗水，与他们两个的精液的味道。他那双猫的瞳孔在阳光下收紧了，但依然带着让人心醉的茫然与满足。超人低下头去吻上对方汗湿的额头，肆意发出响亮、宠爱的亲吻声，心里几乎恶趣味又惋惜的想着尽管讨厌——但有时候你不得不感谢魔法。  
机不可失时不再来。他还想要。  
布鲁斯因为克拉克的轻轻推动而发出咕哝，但他并没有想要拒绝意思，后穴反而很快重新咬紧了那根仍旧硬挺的氪星阴茎。精液的润滑让一切变得更加顺畅，每一次抽出插入都带起淫靡的水声，布鲁斯呻吟得像小猫一样诱人，在逐渐加快的抽插里撩拨超人的神经。这猫咪学得很快，他刚伸手去意图抬起他的大腿，它们就主动夹住了他的腰，比起正绞吸着他阴茎的湿热肠壁亦无不及。布鲁斯甚至眯着眼睛伸出舌头，从喉结开始、长长地舔了超人英俊的下巴。  
“嘿……”他不得不暂时停下自己，“别急，让我们这次慢——”  
他的话音被腰上骤然施加的力道截断，布鲁斯左手撑地，腰与腿同时发力，瞬间就把他压在了地上。克拉克在惊讶中看着他的尾巴调皮又骄傲似的在空中绕了绕弧度，然后布鲁斯张开嘴像猎食的豹子那样俯身用尖牙咬住了他的脖侧，自己动起了腰臀。重力拖拽着他留在他身体里的浊液，随着对方的节奏，在他们的肉体摩擦间挤压、溢出，又因为性器的反复进入而黏腻的赎回部分。他这样摇摆着、随他所愿地骑了他一会儿就开始不老实，每次抬起时几乎都要将克拉克脱出去，内里高热潮湿的粘膜在这过程里让超人欲罢不能而折磨不已。  
终于，克拉克在他再一次坏心眼地这么做时伸手握住对方的腰，重重地把他钉在了自己的阴茎上。  
布鲁斯粗粝地抽了一口气，被这一下瘫在他胸口。  
“喜欢吗？”他靠近那双只有超人才知道在因快感而战栗的猫的耳朵，用他知道对方最不能抵抗的声调问。然后在得到回答前用疯狂的力道和速度开始撞击。布鲁斯一直趴在他胸口，或者是确实被非人的频率干得腰软不起，他喘息，每一个不能控制的急促气音都让克拉克在下一次插入时更加用力，更加狂野，每一下都像粗暴推进的。“喜欢吗，布鲁斯。”他又问，将浑浊滚烫的呼吸喷在对方耳旁，感到被他停在高潮边缘的阴茎狂热地脉动不已。“……”布鲁斯终于抬起头来，蓝眼睛的边缘因为迫在眉睫的欲望的海啸而红艳。他显然是不甘心的，用同样红得惊人的舌头愤恨地舔了舔嘴唇。“操我。”他挺起腰说，爪子威胁的在他胸肌上抓挠，“……快点，克拉克。”  
超人对这许多天来的第一句人类字句不置可否，拉长了难熬的沉默，布鲁斯轻微的扭动着，每一分从彼此相连的身体间得到的快感火花都嘶吼着欢愉与不足，直至他咒骂着甩动起尾巴说出了一句氪星语。  
“我他妈喜欢得快死了，行吗，卡尔艾尔。”  
看着他的蓝眼睛笑了，超人支起上身来靠近，与他分享一个真正重逢的温柔亲吻。“很高兴你喜欢，布鲁斯。”他在彼此交缠的唇舌间握住了他的屁股，“我很高兴你回来了，布鲁斯。”高谭男人烦躁地拉过他，在对方说出更多提醒他那些今后一定要想办法消除的羞耻记忆之前，堵死了他的嘴。  
“喵。”

 

fin.


End file.
